moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegin Bloodscourne
Physical Appearance The moster of a man, both is sheer size and and his behaviors, stands at an incredible eight foot, three inches, towering above even the Night Elves of Kalimdor. Despite his immense height, his build is one of surprising proportion. If his size alone wasn't intimidating enough, Aegin is hardly, if ever, seen out of his armor, which is always some form of fear inducing regalia, often with some form of skull engraving somewhere upon the armor. Personality Not much to say about his personality, his many years of service to the Lich King and the duty he was tasked with, turned him to an emotionless giant of a loyal soldier. Though he now has his freedom, he remains stoic in the face of all obstacles. About Life Very little is known about the High Inquisitor's childhood, adolescent years or even his adult life. All known sources of information were destroyed in the attack that claimed his life. Death From the Scourge records that were poorly kept, regarding the death of Aegin Bloodscourne, all that is really documented is a recollection of a valorous Argent Knight, holding back the Scourge onslaught at Andorhal, until he finally grew overwhelmed by the vast numbers of undead converging on him, ending his life. Resurrection "Rise, champion of the Scourge, take up your arms against the Light, and serve the Lich King!" The first words spoken to him after waking up in Acherus: the Ebon Hold. Cold, lifeless, yet still moving, he knew what he had become, and yet, he felt compelled to serve, just as the rest did. "Death Knight, take up your runeblade and put an end to those miserable Scarlets below.", commanded Razvious. He complied, going to New Avalon and laying to rest many a Scarlet soldier, though, he wanted information. In his quest for knowledge, he took many prisoners to the catacombs outside of New Avalon to interrogate them. His actions in the catacombs gained him notoriety with the Scarlet Crusade as the Torturer of New Avalon, a feat which did not go unnoticed by the Scourge. As he became infamous, his transfer to Icecrown Citadel was put into motion, so that he could learn under the greatest inquisitors the Scourge had to offer. A promising student, and a man with an aptitude for learning quickly help him to climb through the ranks of the Inquisition of the Scourge forces, eventually becoming even more skilled in interrogation than the Scourge's own High Inquisitor. Relocation During an interrogation session, Aegin learned of a plot for the Death Knights of Acherus to break free of the Lich King's control, bringing this to the Lich King's attention. In an effort to preserve as many of his champions as possible, Arthas began relocating the Death Knights within the halls of the great Citadel, Aegin's own movement taking him to the Shadow Vault, serving the Lich King loyaly. The Fall of the Shadow Vault Despite his best efforts, Aegin was unable to learn of an operation to take the Shadow Vault, resulting in a debilitating loss for the Scourge. The Shadow Vault held the enemies of the Lich King and his servants, long interrogated by Aegin and his Inquisitors. When the joint forces of the Horde and the Alliance attacked the Shadow Vault, the death knights residing their put up an incredible fight. The assault lasted days, until the Shadow Vault forces had dwindled too much, resulting in Aegin deciding the best course of action was to surrender, under the condition that he and his remaining forces remain unharmed. When the agreement was finalized, the Knights of the Ebon Blade arrived and inducted Aegin and the Inquisition into their ranks, to carry out their duties, on behalf of the Free Knights of Acherus. Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Order of the Ebon Blade